


Nobody's Straight at Lazytown High!

by casperthefriendlygay (orphan_account)



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie, dysphoria stuff in a later chapter, mostly fluff and alot of gay thoughts????, oh!!! and sportacus has adhd, sportarobbie, stephanie and trixie r just there being gfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/casperthefriendlygay
Summary: robbie joins gsa and is very gay and sportacus is an excited pupper!!! the kids are in the high school too just because, and are ridiculous and i hate(love) them.this is,,gay and also robbie is a literal cat





	1. ??????

**Author's Note:**

> hi i unironically appreciate this show and im going to unironically write a fanfic for it because my gay ass is dead inside already so whatever right

Robbie always walked through school a little awkwardly, careful to look average and act average and get average grades so as not to call attention to himself positively or negatively.

This proved to be a problem when he got a little, tiny crush.

It wouldn't be too much of a problem to get his crush to notice him even a little if he wasn't completely out of Robbie's league. His name was Sportacus, which would have been hilarious had it not fit the energetic and happy-go-lucky jock so well. At first he was just an aesthetically pleasing excuse to stare at anything other than his work during chemistry, but it sort of evolved. Robbie took note of what times he saw him in the halls, how he would literally jump in joy and excitement at times, how he drummed on his desk and kicked his legs under his chair in class, the last one undoubtedly due to his ADHD. And holy fuck, his ACCENT. That should be illegal.

So, Robbie was a creep and Sporty over there was one hundred percent unattainable. And, truly, this shouldn't have been a problem Robbie had to face. But the universe loved to tease him, so here they were sitting at a lab table in a dreadfully noisy classroom in first period chemistry on a dreary monday morning. Beautiful. Romantic, even.

Robbie didn't say anything when he sat down and instead tried to decipher what the first problem was even asking, even if he felt eyes on him. He really should start paying more attention in this class, it was getting harder and harder to bullshit his work when it required more and more math (what kind of word is stoichiometry anyway?).

Sportacus cleared his throat when finally realized Robbie wasn't going to initiate conversation anytime soon. Robbie looked up and saw him nervously smiling and fidgeting with his beanie. Since when did he get nervous?

"I'm Sportacus!" he chirped.

"...Robbie." he responded, trying to make his voice sound as bland as usual. Two seconds later, his eyes widened. No no no no, he must have gotten so used to introducing himself as that online that he didn't even think to remember he wasn't out yet at school!

But Sportacus only looked...happy? "So that is your name!" Robbie shot him a confused look, giving his best message of why are you not laughing at me? "You have not said anything different to Mrs. G, but you always tense up when she takes roll, and hold your pen tight. I was curious. So are you a boy then?"

Robbie probably looked absolutely stupid with his jaw open, but honestly he barely had the ability to croak out a small "yes" and kept staring at Sportacus.

"Great!" He beamed, tapping twice on the lab table with his pencil, and looked down at the paper. "Let's get to it, then?"

If Robbie had thought Sportacus was hot before, that feeling was nothing compared to now. He was even more considerate and patient than he thought, and could tell when Robbie was struggling due to his frustrated expression. He never failed to explain it thoroughly. Then there was the added bonus of seeing his eyes light up at a realization and listening to him excitedly ramble about compounds, of all things.

The bell rang, and everyone stumbled across the room to pack up their things and rush out. Robbie just lazily shoved his notebook in, and in what felt like a heartbeat most the students were gone except him and Sportacus.

"You know, you should really come to a gsa meeting sometime!" the aforementioned jock beamed.

"Huh?" 

"We actually teach more diverse stuff than some think! I am the president," he added, "but Stephanie is better at explaining things. She's a sophomore. Oh! There's a meeting today. Would you like to come?"

Robbie felt his head spin at all the information to take in at once. "I can't." he decided.

Sportacus's expression immediately shifted to a kicked puppy. "Why?"

Holy shit, that face. Even Robbie wasn't that evil. "I uh... i'll try."

"Great! See you after school! Room 208!"

Robbie stood in a trance until the warning bell rang. He remembered his next class was on the other side of the campus.


	2. uhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no planning we have dumbass plots like men

Robbie kept staring at the door. He didn't know if that would will it open or maybe, he hoped, keep it shut forever. His normally cozy turtleneck felt like it was choking him.  
He hadn't even known there was a gsa club (then again, he never listens to the announcements).

"Hello!"

Robbie made a rather embarrassing squeak in surprise, and turned to face the most pink person he had ever seen. Dyed pink hair, striped pink dress, pastel pink leggings, little rose colored shoes— everything. It was like her aura was ratiating bubblegum. The only things that weren't completely pink were a purple headband and a little lilac school bag.

"I'm Stephanie!" Miss Bubblegum beamed and held out her hand. Robbie looked down in confusion for a second. He was pretty sure he had seen Sportacus talking to her around campus alot.

He took her hand and shook it weakly. "Robbie." It felt pretty good to say that on purpose.

She opened the door. "You're here for the meeting right? Sportacus told me there might be someone new coming."

"Oh, uh. Yeah."

"Great!" Her smile, somehow, got wider. "You can sit anywhere you want. Oh, except the front left, that's Stingy's."

In room 208, Miss Busybody's english classroom was neatly decorated, with everything on her desk filed and organized, and flowery decorations on the sides of handwritten cursive grammar posters. It kind of made Robbie uncomfortable. He lazily set his backpack next to a desk in the back and moved one plant pot sitting on a file cabinet slightly to the right. It made him feel better.

Four more people piled into the room at once, all looking younger than he was. And all talking. Loudly. Robbie could only catch snippets of their jumbled conversation.

"So anyway, this new app-"

"-but it wasn't my fault! The banner looked so ugly, I just had to-"

"Did you finish your lunch? Can I finish it?"

"Don't sit in that chair! It's mine."

They didn't really quiet down even when they sat. Robbie groaned and rubbed one temple to try to manage the cacophony assaulting his ears.

"Well hello! Are we all here?" Now there was a sound that wasn't too bad. Robbie looked up and saw Sportacus standing next to Stephanie in the front of the room, both all sunshine and smiles. They had to be related somehow, right? Otherwise it was just kind of unnatural.

Sportacus's eyes found Robbie's in the back of the very unpopulated classroom, and he perked up even more. 

"Today we will be talking about asexuality! Stephanie?" 

Stephanie nodded and hit a button on the remote to start up the powerpoint. "Asexuality is having little to no sexual attraction to any gender! It can be an umbrella term or one can identify as simply asexual...there is a spectrum and many orientations within it! You see...." Her speech lasted a solid ten minutes. Robbie zoned out for five of them and applauded himself for breaking a new record. It's not exactly that it wasn't interesting and all, but he tended to get lost in thought. Today, it seemed, he was imagining living underground in the middle of nowhere. It was quiet and he had cake. It was nice.

Sportacus topped it off with a small review and sent everyone to discuss a few questions and report their answers back to him in a few minutes. Barely seconds after this he practically ran over to Robbie. He bounced excitedly on the balls of his feet. Robbie wondered how he never seemed to be tired.

"I am so glad you could make it! I was a little worried." Did he not think he was coming? It's not as if he has anything better to do.

"Yeah well, i'm here."

"Great! Oh, you have not met everyone yet, correct? I can introduce you?"

What? Meeting people wasn't part of the agreement. "Wait-"

But Sportacus grabbed his hand and he lost all train of thought, letting himself be led to the small group of people in the classroom.

"This is Stingy, Pixel, Ziggy, Trixie, and you've already met Stephanie, yes? She is my little cousin." So they were related. Spot on with that, Robbie.

He was met with a wave of hellos and only put his hand up in greeting and tried to make his scowl look perfect.

At the end of the meeting Robbie was exhausted, to say the least. Everyone was actually nice enough, but they were so loud. Needless to say, he had basically no energy left. 

He yawned and watched Stephanie and Trixie leave holding hands, Stephanie giving her a small lecture on the consequences of defacing school banners.

"How do you like everyone?" Sportacus asked.

"Huh? They're okay."

"That is good!"

"Yup."

Robbie grabbed for his phone in his backpack and Sportacus paused, drumming his fingers on his thighs.

Robbie sighed after checking his texts.

"What is it?" Sportacus questioned.

"Oh. I just don't have a ride anymore, but it's alright I can still catch the b-"

"Let me take you?"

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't own a car- usually I bike to school! Oh, but, there's only one bike? I can carry it along and we can walk? Or...."

Robbie tried not to laugh as he kept rambling. "I don't like walking, really. And it's annoying to do exercise in a binder."

"That, that is okay! We can uh..."

"I have a bus pass, Sportadork." Said dork tilted his head in confusion at the nickname. "We have first period together, anyway. Bye." He waved and exited, and Sportacus looked dejected in response.

On the bus ride home, Robbie couldn't stop thinking about the exchange and how fast his heart was still beating from it. But the club itself was actually...fun, strangely. He was already sorta looking forward to next week's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea if i mentioned this but sportacus is on the football team and i love this sweet soft boy
> 
> stephanie and trixie are dating and are just really fluffy and stuff like "making out" to them is probably just kissing on the cheek and then cuddling tbh (also i would feel weird writing them as anything but that because theyre literally like 8 in the show so its good that it fits their characters too hecc)
> 
> allso!!!! im p sure most have seen it but seidurstown on tumblr has a rlly cute high school au i am DECEASED but this is a different one because ?? ? i just started writing ok


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i open up my notes app
> 
> robbie: gay  
> sportacus: puppy  
> dead: inside
> 
> I WILLINGLY WRITE MORE FANFICTION

Robbie came to school very cranky and with full knowledge that he would be half-asleep the entire day. He had been doing pretty well lately, in fact Sunday night he got a full three hours of sleep! But all the night left him last night was hours of tossing and turning, very unwelcome dysphoric episodes, and frustrated screams into his pillow.

But hey, it's all good.

He accidentally entered that half-awake and disconnected phase for a while during the instruction, but managed to at least catch the idea that they were doing their lab today. Thank god they took the notes on that yesterday.

Sportacus was awake and chipper as ever when Robbie settled next to him at their lab table. It was unfair. Robbie frowned and figured they should get this over with quickly. He reached for the cart of supplies. Sportacus made a scared noise and caught his hand.

"No, Robbie! You need safety goggles first."

Robbie stuck his tongue out at him, and at first Sportacus had some strange and soft expression as a response. Then he shook his head, smiling, and laughed a little. It was a really nice sound.

"Safety first! And we are working with silver nitrate, so be extra careful because it can leave marks on your skin."

"Don't you think I know that, Sportacreep?" Still, he reached for the goggles and put them on.

He had that expression again. "Very well. First we need to measure out the metals. There should be three pieces of each!" 

It went on a little bit like that. Sportacus enthusiastically commented on how pretty the reaction with mercury and the silver nitrate was. Robbie mixed it a little. It had turned to black powder and a strange green liquid. He didn't get what was so special about it.

"Robbie?"

Robbie looked up. Sportacus was staring at him, concerned.

"I was talking about how we should answer the questions. Are you listening to me?"

He clicked his pen. "Yeah. Sorry."

But Sportacus wasn't convinced and leaned towards him to cup his face between his hands. Robbie suddenly felt far more awake now. His cheeks grew hot under the touch. After what felt like an eternity, one of them finally spoke. "You aren't listening." Sportacus moved his thumb to Robbie's cheek, just below his eye. "You look tired. Robbie, how much sleep did you get last night?"

"An amount."

Sportacus pouted.

"Don't act like you don't have some late nights too!"

"But I don't! I go to bed at 8:08 pm every night."

Robbie moved back in surprise. How was this guy human? "What?!"

"And I wake up at five!"

Robbie wanted to scream. This wasn't real. Sportacus was some type of very buff, very hot mythical creature. It would explain the name and the freaky sleeping hours.

Sportacus removed his hands. "Tell me your number."

"What? Why?"

"So I can help you sleep! Everyone deserves proper rest, and it helps us stay aware of everything during the day."

Robbie stared in awe at the person before him, and reluctantly wrote his number down on the corner of Sportacus's notebook.

"Good! Now try your best to stay awake for the rest of the period. We still have questions to answer! I recommend you nap during lunch."

Robbie settled for being more silent than usual and listening to Sportacus's strangely relaxing voice. He managed to finish the questions, at least.

 

That evening they texted, and Sportacus gave him advice on proper "sleep hygiene," as he called it. It was sweet, but ultimately useless; Robbie fell asleep at 4 am reading over their texts again.

 

The next few days followed in a similar fashion. He and Sportacus talked often in chem and texted during lunches and after school. Robbie got that fuzzy feeling in his chest whenever the screen showed a new text, and had to remind himself that Sportacus was becoming a very good friend, that was all the other thought of him. Could he say they were friends? He was the closest person he had right now, even if they'd only been talking less than a week. It was a little pathetic. Still, it made him happy. 

Monday rolled around again— which had been Robbie's least favorite day of the week, tied with Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, but quickly moved down to his second— and this time Robbie choked down his hesitation and walked right into the classroom. Stephanie and Trixie were already in there, Stephanie humming and positioning a box of cookies. Next to it was a plate of... apples? Trixie popped her impressively large bubble of gum just to whisper something she had thought of into Stephanie's ear. Stephanie grew red.

Robbie felt like he was intruding and set his backpack next to the same desk from last week. Someone had moved the flower pot on the filing cabinet back to its original position. He cast an accusatory glance at Ms. Busybody, who was blissfully unaware of his malevolent glare and innocently typing at her computer.

When everyone else arrived Stephanie and Sportacus clapped their hands and led a group discussion on gender identities. Stephanie sat down and made a circle so everyone got to share something. Sportacus bounced around to everyone and asked them little questions relating to the topic. When he got to Robbie, he put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. It was a little scary. His eyes were pretty.

"Would you like to share anything about your experience with gender? It's alright if you don't!"

Robbie shrugged him off and pointedly looked away from him. "No."

"Okay...!" Sportacus smiled, but had that look like a kicked puppy again.

 

After the meeting, Sportacus jogged a bit to catch Robbie after he left. "Robbie! Walk with me today?"

"What?"

"Last week you didn't want to, and that was fine, but! It would be fun!" Sportacus held onto the taller boy's arm. "Please?"

Robbie nervously glanced to the side. Shit, he was cute. It's so hard to say no to that face. "I can't today, I already have a ride." 

Sportacus pouted. "Alright, but sometime, right?"

"...Yeah. Sometime." Robbie offered a small smile, but god, his smiles always looked terrible.

The shorter one grinned so his eyes crinkled up and shit, it was cute. He had that soft look in his expression, too. "Your smile is cute. It makes you look even more handsome. Try to smile more, yeah?"

Sportacus turned and hopped on his bike, leaving a red-faced Robbie to scream into his hand until his mom's car rolled into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point the main trend is just that the end sequences keep getting gayer and gayer and robbie keeps Suffering more and more
> 
> one of my favorite things is sportacus shaking his head and smiling at robbie and the things robbie does like in the show he has this expression like "i cant heckin believe this what is my dumb and wonderful husband up to now"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH!!! MAN!!! DID EVERYONE SEE THE STREAM IT WAS SO GOOD AND PURE IM STILL SCREAMING. GOOD GUYS HAVIN A GOOD TIME
> 
> also!! apologies for the short chapters but whenever i start stuff i dont finish so its better for me to just upload what i have to make myself do more

"Robbie?"

Robbie looked up at the sound of a familiar voice and found Stephanie peering curiously at him. They were in the middle of the library, where he usually sat because it was quiet. "Oh, hey Stephanie."

"What are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, what are you doing here?"

She squinted and held up a small stack of paper. "Had to print something. Robbie, do you sit here every day?" Robbie had never really payed attention to Stephanie's voice before. It sounded a little cheesy somehow, but it fit her.

"Why, is that bad?"

Her expression softened and she pulled out the chair next to Robbie's to sit in. "Why do you sit here?"

This whole situation was feeling a little childish. "Just because I want to. It's not as if I have anyone to sit with, anyway."

Stephanie's face grew into a smile. "Well, is that it? Come on, you can sit with us! Everyone will be super excited to see you outside of club too!" Everyone from club? Thats like six people? That's so much?

Robbie didn't have time to rack his brain for the perfect counter-argument because Stephanie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the building with some type of terrifying strength. What is it with those happy-go-lucky people and dragging him everywhere? She smiled at him over her shoulder and he grimaced in response. Stephanie was younger than him, so she was a sophomore, right? Or maybe a freshman. He forgot. Still, that basically meant she was a kid. He had no idea how to talk to kids. Maybe the best action would be to try and act like a father towards her? No, no, no, that's stupid. He's too grumpy to be a good dad, anyway. And he doesn't really have good habits for kids to learn from.

"Here we are!" She called it out like a train conductor and stationed herself in between Trixie and Pixel. Robbie, the lost caboose, had no idea where to sit.

"Hey, Robbie!" Sportacus shouted through a bite of an apple and gestured to the space next to him. He swallowed and fidgeted a little. "The more the merrier!"

Robbie bit back a smile and settled next to him. This guy was a complete dork, he was starting to realize.

"How are you?" Sportacus's eyes crinkled up from his smile again. Cute.

"You saw me this morning, Sportanerd."

"Yes, but a lot can change in a few hours!" He paused, shifted in his seat and looked at Robbie as if he was expecting something. "Are you not getting out your lunch?"

Oh. "I'm normally in the library, so I don't bring lunches."

"Robbie, you need to eat sometime! Here, see if you'd like anything in my lunch."

Sportacus's lunch consisted of one already consumed apple, an all-too-healthy looking sandwich cut into fourths on whole wheat bread, and an entire small tupperware container of broccoli(??? really??). Robbie stared at the layout, wishing it to become something better tasting. Maybe if he thought hard enough it would become a slice of cake. How could Sportacus eat this every day? Relucantly, he took a quarter of the sandwich and nibbled on it. The bread was gross, but the contents didn't taste like complete garbage, so he took another small bite. 

Throughout the short time Robbie found himself overhearing and occasionally making sarcastic comments on conversations. He learned that Pixel was in the robotics club and was pretty good at programming and coding, Ziggy's only A happened to be in Cooking and he wanted to be a chef when he grew up, Stingy always seemed to be waiting for some type of online order to come in, and Trixie secretely loved science even though she denied all accusations of the sort (Robbie guessed this. Nobody could get her to admit it).

Technically, they were all acquaintances with him still. But he felt oddly welcome and warm being called Robbie on a regular basis, finally, and sitting in the middle of a group of people who cared for each other so much. No wonder Sportacus was happy all the time.

The bell rang and everyone had started to pack up. Sportacus, as was his nature, was already ready to go, but waiting for Stephanie. 

"Oh!" He turned to Robbie. "Have you ever been to a football game?"

Robbie squinted in confusion. "I'm not a fan."

"That is fine! But you should come to one and support the school! I can buy your ticket?"

"Ah." A noisy crowd free of charge. Wonderful. "Why would I want to support the school?"

"Well..." Sportacus fiddled with the blond curls sticking out from under his hat. "Think of it as supporting me, then?"

That sounded way more appealing. "Sorry, I think I have something to do that night, but maybe some other time?" Robbie had absolutely and positively nothing to do that night. Why did he keep saying he didn't have time for things? It's probably best not to look too much into it, he told himself.

If the patient and cheerful Sportacus could ever look frustrated, this was it. It only stayed on his face for a moment, though, and a small smile returned, but it lacked its usual glow. "Okay! But you definitely should come sometime, I think you will like it."

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psst!!!! i made a lazytown sideblog!!!!! im usually an artist so expect some dumb fanarts. and writing stuff is more fun than i thought it would be so there will probably be more Wholesome™ writing of mine on it too eventually maybe
> 
> https://lazykittown.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda longer than usual chapter in celebration of me being done with finals and as an apology for not writing because i had to study pretty hard and take them!!! enjoy this gay mess

Sportacus had been acting weird these past few weeks, to say the least.

It had only been a few weeks since they'd started talking on a regular basis. That wasn't particularly long, he guessed, but still he concluded that Sportacus was now somehow the closest person he had, with Stephanie now as a second. And it was amazing. Of course he was always pretty frustrated that he couldn't ever date him, but learning about Sportacus and them both building up more support for each other had to be one of the most enjoyable experiences of his life so far.

So that was normal. Talking to him in their free time was normal. Teasing his pathetically cute mustache and laughing at his stupid dad jokes was normal. What was not normal was whatever the hell Sportacus had been doing lately.

If Robbie had to pinpoint it, it started a day after he sat with the group at lunch for the first time. It was small. Sportacus would just let himself shift closer to him, and one time his hand lingered on Robbie's for about .02 seconds longer than was considered exclusively platonic. And then it continued. Sportacus messaged him with random thoughts and pictures even when he knew Robbie wouldn't respond, let their shoulders brush when they walked, caught him and talked to him in the hallways, and at one point slung a muscular arm around his shoulder and spun him around (which nearly killed the taller one internally, and he begged that his bright red cheeks went unnoticed).

"ROBBIE!" A sudden unannounced yell from a few feet away from him broke him out of his thoughts as Robbie was walking to lunch. Sportacus ran up and grabbed his shoulder, a look of panic in his eyes.

"It is Monday and I have not finished the presentation for club, and there's an essay due but she didn't announce it so I only have my rough draft and I have english next period, it's worth a hundred points and I am barely passing that class-"

Robbie brought up both his hands and squished his cheeks. He suddenly stopped rambling and looked at Robbie in confusion. Wouldn't it be nice to kiss him right now? That would be so nice. "Calm down, Sportaflop. All you need to do is go to the library. Computers exist."

"Come with me?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and nodded because yes, of course, and followed a nervously bouncing, giant dork of a football player to the library. They rushed over to one of the many empty and most likely ancient library computers and got to work. Sportacus worked on the presentation and paused to switch subjects and say a few sentences to fix or add or move around in the essay. After twenty minutes the writing was deemed a noble title of "good enough" and the two focused on the last few slides of the presentation. Sportacus at one point tried to briefly explain that this wasn't really much work, and listed all the organizational and social responsibilities of running a club. It all flew over Robbie's head and all that he really processed was that he must be working his ass off constantly, what with that and the added frustration of getting the best grades he could, and with the addition of his learning disability. He felt something swell in his chest and it made him feel light. It was pride, and most likely a little bit of love on the side (yuck. He's been getting too cheesy recently).

He took a short walk between the aisles of bookshelves to try and get a grip on the feeling. It had been a while since he was in the library for an extended amount of time, and he remembered why he liked it so much. It wasn't because of the constant surrounding of books (ew, who reads these days?). The quiet and calm white noises in the spacious room didn't have the annoying and ear-splitting sounds that were standard in a high school. Often, Robbie felt his moods were somewhat dependent on sounds; when all that could be heard was superficial conversation and annoying laughter, or people muttering to themselves, or even finger drumming out of rythm it was hell. Environments like these were muffled and soft and comfortable. He remembered how smooth Sportacus's voice sounds and sighed at the circular and pointless thought proccess he managed to create.

Sportacus sprung out of his chair as soon as Robbie came back, almost knocking it over. He half-whispered, half-yelled that he forgot to double check if the substitute for Ms. Busybody today was aware that they had a meeting, and rushed out gasping some curses in Icelandic. Robbie smiled and settled in the chair, completely prepared to have another episode of painful introspection until Sportacus came back. But something caught his eye.

Robbie furrowed his brows and clicked on the third open tab.

'How to Flirt With a Guy (With Pictures) -WikiHow'

What?

First of all, Sportacus in all seriousness looked up something on wikihow to give him legitimate advice, and that was amazing. He would be adding that to the 'Reasons why Sportacute is a dork and I love him' folder in his brain.

Something else hit him, though. This meant Sportacus had a crush on someone. Sportacus had a crush on a guy. For a moment Robbie got a little hopeful that it could be him, but shook himself out of it. That was ridiculous! They didn't know each other that well. Plus, he didn't even know if he thought of Robbie as a boy. That was also a little stupid, logically, but the thought still remained and wouldn't go away. And maybe it was just projections of his own self doubt. Maybe it was because of the way he felt when it wasn't healthy to wear his binder any more that day and he would lay awake at 3 am tossing and turning to find a position where he could ignore his chest and told himself this wasn't helping the already present issue of his insomnia at all. Or maybe it was because of the way he felt so fucking feminine every time he would take the walk of shame to the bathroom to change sanitary products advertised to girls and flush the toilet after making it look like he got murdered in it. He kept telling himself he wasn't a boy and society kept silently encouraging it so in another logic, this meant nobody really thought otherwise, right? Sportacus couldn't have a crush on him. Sportacus couldn't have a crush on him.

"Robbie?" Sportacus had come back. 

Robbie jumped and quickly switched tabs. He put on his most convincing sarcastic smile and made a teasing remark about how Sportacoot needs to get his act together, he can't always help with this stuff.

 

 

 

"You need to confess to him or something."

Robbie groaned and Stephanie took another bite out of a sliced apple left over from his lunch. Most people didn't come to the meeting until about five minutes after the bell, but Stephanie and Robbie both had their last class in the building so they usually made it there early and had a short time to chat. Today wasn't particularly good for chatting.

"No I don't. There's no rule that says that or whatever."

"But still!" Her voice squeaked and she put her hands in the air. "It's so obvious and he's so oblivious! I could tell after what, a week?" She paused. "It's really not too hard, Robbie. He likes you back too, I can tell."

"That's easy for you to say. From what i've heard you and Trixie just caught onto each other and developed from there. It was easy for you guys."

She shook her head. "I'm not saying all relationships function the same, it's just that feelings aren't something that should be hidden or pushed down, you know?"

He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it and looked away. "I don't know. It's hard when I don't really know if he actually cares about my gender or not."

Stephanie wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Robbie, you think he doesn't believe you're male?" He stared at her and nodded slowly. "Wait, really? Why would he even— what?" She looked up at the cieling in an attempt to find the right words, but a part of the small group entered and her attention was diverted. She greeted them with a smile and shot Robbie a half-menacing, half-validating look that seemed to function just as much as words could. Robbie pulled the hair at the back of his head and waited for the meeting to begin.

 

 

After listening to talk about mental illnesses for a little over an hour, Robbie reached a decision.

"Sportacus, do you want to walk with me today?" 

Sportacus's eyes lit up in excitement.

 

 

"What had made you decide to walk?" He asked when they were starting on the trail to Sporacus's house.

Robbie shrugged. "Who knows. Did you get your essay in?"

"Yes! It took a minute to do the printing so I was late. But it was worth it."

They continued with small conversation about school for a bit until Sportacus changed the subject again.

"Hey, Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know you can talk to me about anything, yes? I'm here." He bit his lip and for the hundredth time that day it was really really hard not to kiss it.

Robbie laughed a little bit to distract himself from his own nerves. "What brought this on?"

"I just want to make sure my friends are okay." Bull. He probably just has some psychic ability that lets people know when they're in trouble. Or a magical object. Or something.

"Well alright. I'm okay though, Sportadingus."

"That's a new one. You are getting creative with those."

"It's a special talent of mine." Robbie joked as they neared the tidy little house on the corner that Sportacus lived in.

"Amazing." He paused. "You're amazing." Robbie looked down and kicked his untied shoelace. Sportacus just meant it in response to his comment is all. That's all, he told himself, as he waved goodbye and watched the too-nice-for-his-own-good nerd set his bike next to the garage and run into his house.

Robbie walked a block and then called an uber. He was exhausted in every way possible and there was no way he was walking that far back to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fhfjfjght i hate htis i kept having so many ideas that it took rlly long to write bc i just had to. hold my heart and breAthe for a bit
> 
> also please excuse that paragraph where it was just a thinly veiled vent abt my own insecurities projected through robbie sorry
> 
> tumblr!!!! lazykittown.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen ok i wanted to write the last chapter but bc of the wikihow thing someone asked abt them dancing and i could not dissapoint so have this drabble that has kinda nothing to do with the plot its just wholesome gay filler

It was another Monday afternoon in Room 208, except Stephanie and Sportacus admitted that they didn't have too much of a plan for the meeting and it was probably a good idea anyway that they all just sit and have a group discussion, expecially after last week's kind of heavy subject. It escalated a little, and now cheesy pop music that probably originated from the early 2000's was sounding from Stephanie's phone. Robbie had been watching the group make fools of themselves by trying to dance in mild enjoyment until Sportacus bounced over to him.

"You should join us, Robbie!" His smile glowed.

"I can't dance."

"You can't or you won't?"

Robbie squinted at him angrily. Sportacus just held his hand out and tilted his head in anticipation.

"This is peer pressuring." He joked as he took his hand.

"Peer pressure," Sportacus pulled him out if the chair, "is for bad things."

"This is my definition of bad. Exercise shouldn't exist."

"It is fun! You should try it out more." He looked down at Robbie's feet and back to his face. "You are not moving at all."

"Good."

He gave Robbie a look. "Here." He grabbed his other hand too and moved them to the beat a little. "You need to move your feet too!"

Robbie rolled his eyes, but after a little bit of his initial embarrassment lowered, he was actually moving. He never admitted it to anyone, but he liked dancing, really. It just felt like a stupid thing to enjoy.

Sportacus was staring at him.

"What?"

The shorter one shook his head. "Nothing! I mean, I was spacing out a little but... oh! You know, since I am shorter than you..." Sportacus dropped one of his hands and held Robbie's other above his head, spinning around at a part of the song that definitely was not fitting. He ended just a few inches away from Robbie's face and laughed a little and Robbie wanted to tell him how beautiful he was.

"Ookay!" Stephanie's chipper voice sounded from the other side of the room, and the music stopped. "It's 4 o'clock! We should get going! Thank you Miss Busybody!" 

Stephanie and the others started to pack up and leave, and an upbeat air still hung over the room. Trixie found her hand as she made her way to the door, and before leaving Stephanie glanced at Robbie and Sportacus, still awkwardly close to each other, and gave a smug little smile.

Robbie sputtered and shoved him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lazytown tumblr!!!!! lazykittown.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy HECKIN holidays ily all youre all beautiful people
> 
> just so ur warned i spent a while trying to make this the Perfect Ending but a lot of things r still weird like the pacing and such so!! sorry but i hope u enjoy it nonetheless thanks for reading!!!

Robbie bit his lip and played with the hem of his sweater. This was stupid. It was really stupid, but it was the last game of the football season, and damn if he wasn't going to get to see Sportacus play just one time. It was worth his reaction too— said dork had bounced up and down in delight when Robbie told him he was coming.

So here he was, in the middle of a screaming crowd. Luckily he was tall enough to see over most people; his height was one of the things he found most convienent about himself, but it proved to be somewhat annoying when he wanted to sneak around. He figured his position in the audience could be worse, so he took a deep breath and focused on the start of the game. 

 

 

The end of the game was called. They lost.

And it was amazing.

The school team played really, really well and, in spite of the knowledge that many of the people on the team were scumbags and that Robbie knew next to nothing about football, he was proud.

He was really proud. And he was really proud of Sportacus, especially.

He took out his phone and opened his texts. Just get it over with, he told himself. It's not all that bad, Stephanie's voice reassured him in his head.

"i love you" he typed out. His finger hovered for too long over the button and he hit send.

A solid ten minutes later, when he had been staring at his phone for all of them, it showed that Sportacus had read it.

Robbie was looking at the screen but couldn't see it. There was a message Sportacus sent in reply but he couldn't read it clearly. Why did he send it in the first place? Why were his hands shaking?

"What? Where are you?" The reply read.

Fifteen more minutes of sitting with his shaking fingers and clouded mind later, he remembered that he should probably breathe evenly. One, two. The crowd was still loud even though the game was over. They're all stupid, he told himself. He stood up with a surprising amount of ease. It's all good. Everything's fine.

It was then that, walking out of the stadium, he caught a glimpse of Sportacus, still partially in uniform. He was looking around frantically and Robbie was filled with a sense of dread because he was looking for him.

And he panicked.

With a clear mind, he might(might) have had the intelligence to understand that climbing a nearby tree probably isn't the best solution to his problem. Maybe not, actually. But he might have avoided it anyway due to his crippling fear of heights.

Right now, however, he didn't really give a damn. He was still shaken up and needed to be alone to breathe for a few minutes. He needed to hide from Sportacus as well, and this was a perfect way to solve both, he told himself.

Then he looked down.

If he wasn't calm before he sure as hell was freaking out now. It was only about six feet from the branch he was on, but it felt like miles. His vision blurred. He realized he was crying.

Another ten minutes passed and about two thirds of the audience had cleared out, so the area was far quieter than it had been. Robbie's panic and fear still left him paralyzed on the branch. This was ridiculous. This was immature. He was just overreacting, that's all.

"Hey! ...Hello? Robbie?" Robbie looked down when he realized the sound was someone speaking english, and at him.

It was Sportacus. The sun had set a long time ago and the bright stadium lights barely lit his face, but it was him.

All Robbie could really do was look down at him.

"It is you! I have..been looking for you and..." He trailed off. "Robbie? ....Are you alright?" 

He stared down at him still.

"Are you able to get down...?"

"No." He croaked out.

Sportacus nodded and, with little difficulty, hoisted himself onto a branch slightly lower than the one Robbie was on. He stood up on it. "Are you afraid of heights, Robbie?"

"A little." He made an embarrassing squeak when Sportacus touched his hand, which was gripping so tightly to the tree that his knuckles were white.

"Sorry." He quickly said, and took his hand away. "That does not seem like just a little. Everyone has their fears, though!" He paused. "Is it okay if I take you down now?"

Robbie bit his lip and told himself to breathe again for a second. "Okay." 

Sportacus nodded and leaned against the trunk for balance. He put an arm under Robbie's knee and behind his back, and lifted him up gently. "I am jumping down now!" He warned. Robbie could barely think 'jesus fuck' before they were airbourne for a split second and Sportacus's knees bent and his feet landed with a thud.

He set Robbie down, and held onto his hands. "Are you okay?"

Robbie nodded. "It's better." His voice was shaky still.

Sportacus smiled. "That is good!" He paused. "Would you like to talk about your text?"

Robbie's breath stopped again. It's alright. Better to get it over with right now. "That's fine, yeah."

"I am not angry, also." He must have seen the panic in his face. "I just wanted to tell you I feel the same."

"Oh." Robbie looked down at their hands, linked together. His face heated up, which contrasted against the cool night air. "I didn't think you would."

He tilted his head in confusion. "What? Why-"

"Hey! Sportacus! Didn't know you had a girlfriend!" A team member whistled as he walked out to the parking lot. "Nice job man!"

Sportacus, a little stunned, turned his attention back to Robbie. "Uh-"

"That's why." Robbie muttered.

"What?"

"Nobody sees me as anything but a girl. I thought, um," He gritted his teeth. "I think you do too."

He squeezed Robbie's hands a little. "Hey. Listen to me. If you say you're a man, that is what you are. And I love you as a man. Nobody can change that." 

Robbie smiled a little and turned his head up. "Thank you." It couldn't really make all his thoughts go away, but it helped for the time being.

"Oh! But that does bring it up..." Sportacus's grip loosened a bit. "I would like for you to be my boyfriend. Is that... alright?"

"That's more than alright."

"Would it be good to kiss you, too?"

"Generally, that meets the dating criteria, yes."

Sportacus let out a breathy laugh in response and moved in a bit. Robbie noticed that he was standing on his tiptoes and burst out laughing.

"What?!" Sportacus looked confused and sort of concerned.

"I'm-I'm not that tall!" He gasped out between laughs. He was still a little shaken up, and laughing was expelling his nervous energy.

"I- yes? What is your point?" Did he not even realize he was doing it? This was hilarious. Robbie took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It felt better to do that because of a positive feeling, that time.

Robbie smiled, cupped Sportacus's face, and bent down a bit to meet their lips together.

 

 

Sportacus walked Robbie home and they held hands only partially for warmth.

"Your playing was good, by the way." Robbie broke the comfortable silence.

Sportacus tilted his head a bit at him. "But we lost the game?"

"Heroes don't always have to win."

Sportacus squeezed his hand. "I might not say that. I think I did win. After all, I ended the night with a boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy end ur welc  
> this was super fun.......i wana write more soft n pure lazytown shit
> 
>  
> 
> lazytown tumblr!!! lazykittown.tumblr.com


End file.
